


a little taste of you

by thornapple (survivalinstinctvalkyria)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I love crying??, Little prompt things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/thornapple
Summary: Just little prompt fills, mostly of keichi





	1. "it was me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> Cissi enabled me,
> 
> These are all short and unedited because I only write fics on school nights

_Prompt: Keito looks at Eichi and gently cups his face to examine it. Eichi is a little confused and asks what Keito is doing. “Hold on, there's something on your face,” Keito responds, and then kisses Eichi. “It was me.”_

_Eichi becomes red and flustered._

* * *

 

Eichi's illness often acts as a free pass for Keito to touch him whenever he wants. Usually, he saves that privilege for when it actually matters, but sitting here with Eichi, he struggles to contain his urge to take him in his arms.

Reading a worn hardback novel and curled up in a blanket, Eichi is the picture of serenity, wrapped up in the gold of the afternoon's light. Keito doesn't know what's happening in the story of his novel, but whatever it is, he's grateful for it, because Eichi's lips curl at the ends, so faintly that only someone as obsessed with embedding every line on that face to memory as Keito is would notice. His face melts out of the false bravado, and into something more genuine, a tender reminder that Eichi is a real human being, so perfect in all his flaws that he somehow manages to be angelic despite how painfully mortal his body forces him to be.

Without thinking, Keito takes that face into his hands, and holds it. Cupping Eichi's cheeks, he revels in their softness, in the sight of Eichi's gaze turning to him. Blue eyes veiled by long lashes stare up at him curiously, holding a question that doesn't get asked out loud, but his lips do open to start, and Keito almost loses himself to temptation right then and there.

“You have something on your face,” he whispers, one thumb tracing over Eichi's lower lip, toying with it gently, before returning to his cheek so that Keito can lean forward.

If Eichi's lips are soft to touch, they infinitely softer to kiss. Eichi makes no real movements as Keito holds him there and kisses him softly, intoxicating himself in the way that they meld together in the heat, burning from their toes up to their ears, but he does melt against Keito, squeezing his eyes closed to savor the moment himself.

The soft sound of Keito's lips pulling away from Eichi forces a warm feeling down his throat, coiling through his guts and making it hard to think straight. “It was me,” he murmurs, in a voice so low and sweet that it's like honey against the blonde's lips.

There's nothing more amazing than getting to watch Eichi stare up at him, mouth agape and face slowly but surely filling with the color of cherry blossoms. Those half-lidded eyes widen, and even if he isn't stuttering mess like Keito would be, it's infinitely sweeter to watch embarrassment overtake him.

“Are you…” Eichi starts slowly, in a voice low and hesitant in a way that's somehow charmingly unlike his charming demeanor, whilst shutting the book in his lap. “Are you going to move your hands?”

“Take a guess.”

The flustered look on Eichi's face breaks when he laughs, grabbing a hold of Keito's collar to pull him back.

“Then I still have something on my face.”

And Keito can't argue with that logic (not like he would, but still), so he brushes his thumbs over Eichi's cheeks once more before kissing him again.


	2. damn, he's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keito

_Prompt: Eichi staring admiringly at Keito from across the room. A friend whispers into Eichi's ear: “Why are you so thirsty?”_

* * *

 

It should be illegal to be unintentionally hot in the way that Keito is, where you think he's a dork and tease him for a bit until you, letting your guard down for a second too long, stare at him for a moment and remember that the basic geography of his face was stolen from the angels.

That's not even mentioning his voice, usually just reserved for gruff insults that don't garner much attention. But if even a bit of warmth seeps into it, the edges round themselves, and suddenly, that same gruff voice is now saying impossibly charming things that make your heart do summersaults.

Eichi could go on, he hasn't even mentioned Keito's performances, those times when he gracefully turns atop the stage and delivers looks that somehow ooze sensuality, performances that grant the gift of Keito's singing - a gift that everyone should get to indulge in at least once, a thought that makes Eichi slightly less guilty about stealing Keito's dream because, hey, it was for the greater good.

“Eichi,” comes a voice at Eichi's side. It's Wataru, who, when Eichi tears his eyes away from Keito to look at him, has a look of half concern and half amusement. “Why are you so thirsty?”

Eichi shoots him a scandalized look. “I am not.”

“Yes, you are,” Wataru insists. “No one who isn't thirsty stares at a boy across the room with most dreamy expression and-”

“I get it, Wataru.” Eichi wants to be angry, but Wataru strokes a hand through his hair, so instead he just sits there, embarrassed. “He’s just so… sensual.”

“So I've heard.” Keito almost catches Eichi staring, but instead he locks eyes with Wataru, who laughs at him from afar before Keito dismisses himself to go back to sorting through books. “And what a fine coincidence, I heard it from the same little birdie who told me that our lovely Keito-kun is a hot demon from hell, and that he's sinfully attractive, and-”

“I _will_ forcefully shut down the Theatre Club,” Eichi cuts him off, trying to keep his voice light and friendly even though he really wants to rip both Wataru's and his own guts out, and hey, why not add Keito's for good measure?

Wataru laughs, before waving off the threat. “Do not worry, my Emperor, I shall back off. I just think it's funny that _fine's_ eloquent leader loses his words when it comes to his dorky childhood friend…”

It continues, but Eichi ignores the ramble in favor of watching Keito's figure more closely, finding an innate interest in the way his glasses lie on the bridge of his nose.

Damn, he's hot.


	3. blueberry tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Ritsu

_Keito absolutely loves the taste of the tea that Eichi drinks, so he keeps stealing kisses from Eichi._

* * *

 

Of course, the president of the tea club has the best taste in teas.

At least, that's what Keito tells himself as he invades the tea club's seating area, leaning over Eichi and dipping his tongue into the other's mouth to get a taste.

It's his eternal excuse to steal kisses from Eichi, in his room, in the gardens, at school, at cafes, if Eichi's drinking tea, Keito won't hold himself back. Something about Eichi's mouth makes tea so much more appealing - the hazy serenity that overtakes him falls to the backdrop of those sweet and savory flavors, and each one prompts Keito to kiss Eichi just a little different.

Today's tastes like blueberries, sweet and homely against Eichi's tongue. Eichi kisses him back gently, and Keito finds himself pressing Eichi further back against the couch.

“Gross, Kei-chan,” comes a languid voice from off to side. Keito pulls away quickly wiping his chin as the figure walks under the shade of the terrace. He gives Keito his signature smug but dead-eyed stare before promptly depositing himself in Eichi's lap. “Go hang out with your own club, okay? This club is just for Ecchan and Haa-kun.”

Ritsu wraps his arms around Eichi's neck possessively, and Eichi laughs softly, stroking a hand up his junior's back lightly.

“You need to respect your upperclassmen, Sakuma.”

“Nah,” Ritsu dismisses, before he stops himself. “Actually, stay here. Haa-kun isn't here, so you're gonna pour us our tea. If your display had anything to show, this has better be great tea.”

“Oh, it is,” Eichi assures him. He turns to see Keito glaring at the two of him, and grins. “Well, tut-tut, Keito, the tea's probably getting cold by now.”


	4. shampoo

_Keito holding Eichi very close, close enough to smell his hair. He whispers into Eichi's ear: “I don't like your new shampoo.”_

* * *

 

It's dizzying how quickly Keito can get Eichi's heart to turn on him. Like when he does things like this, pulling Eichi's back against his chest so that they're flush together. He feels Keito nose through his hair, softly nuzzling the back of his head as he places soft kisses to his neck.

Eichi feels blessed, standing there wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms - in his scent and soul, all of it encasing him and ensuring that Eichi won't be able to think straight - knees trembling as Keito's lips linger at the helix of his ear for a moment too long for comfort.

“I don't like your shampoo.”

...

Eichi pushes Keito off, turning around to grasp at his cheeks and pout at him.

“Don't do that, you meanie.”

“You seemed to like it well enough, up until I commented on your atrocious taste in bathing essentials.”

Eichi just squeezes Keito's cheeks together for a moment.

Once Keito finally resigns to slapping Eichi's hands away, Eichi takes to curling himself up against Keito's, catching a whiff of his boyfriend's sweat.

“If it bothers you so much, then you should pick out a scent that you'd enjoy.”

He leaves out the fact that it's important mostly because he wants Keito close to him, because that'd just be too embarrassing to say aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I never said these were going to be good
> 
> Expect more when I'm not dying

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't edit


End file.
